Keychain
by TheGirlOfTheSeasons
Summary: The thief and the birdie get together.But...who in the earth made that item that brought them together?Man,this is the most spoiler filled summary i have ever ease take your time,and enjoy the bX
1. Chapter 1

**İ don't own Teen Titans,i wish i did though...My first real story,should i continue?Or end on a cliffhanger?**

İt was an uneventful night for the thief prince of Jump was bored out of his was no heist course,he could just barge in somewhere,he didn't doubt his he didn't have a target in the first place.

He let his mind wander off to a certain realized he had a crush...on .The most unlikely could corrupt innocent and sweet Starfire,he knew mysterious Raven already had a dark side and would cave in sometime,heck,Beast Boy could easily be played with and he bet he could even get Cyborg to like him!

But it had to be Robin.

İt just had to.

Robin was just way too serious and easily angered and he was so cute when i mean is,he would never break the rules of being a hero and date a villain!He wasn't really a villain,just a thief,but bird-boy would never accept that.

Hmph.İt seemed these thoughts were not going to leave him alone until he faced the reason for unplanned heists meant more adrenaline and excitement!He had caught word of a new jewelry store in got up,dressed in the Red X suit-he wondered where Robbie got the inspiration,it was really cool!-checked the utility belt-he had gotten it back after the encounter with Chang-and left through the window,being extra careful so he doesn't get spotted.

He entered through the glass door,not caring when the alarms .He was on the other end of the city for the would probably be here in 10 minutes or less.İnside,he saw diamond,silver and gold rings,necklaces,bracelets and then his eyes settled on a quite interesting piece.İt was a keyring with an 'X' and a little robin on it.İt's like it was meant for him!He quickly grabbed the keyring and put it in a pouch in his belt,he wanted to see the bewildered faces of the Titans when they realized just WHAT he stole.'The Titans should be here in about 3 minutes.' he thought.

3 minutes later...

He heard a "Titans,go!".Just like he thought,the Titans was already out of the quickly grabbed the keychain from the pouch on his belt and dangled it in front of him.İt was dark,so the Teen Titans didn't see the 'X' and the surprise would come just as quickly put the keychain back in his belt and ran to the he shot an adhesive 'X' at the approaching shot an electric 'X' at Cyborg and Raven,effectively knocking them shot one at Starfire,too,just to make sure she doesn't break barely had enough time to move out of the way as Beast Boy ran at him in the form of a he got hit by a bo-staff while doing quickly shot an adhesive 'X' at Beast ,it was just him and the pretty birdie.

"Hey kid,looks like it's just you and i." he scowled and ran at him with a war cry,he had to avoid punches,kicks,a bo-staff and the occasional then started to run rooftop after rooftop,secretly leading Robin to an alleyway where he could confuse the heck out of was he kidding,he couldn't they discovered what he stole,yes,now, could just take bird-boy down-he was falling!

While he had been too busy thinking,he had missed and didn't make it to the next a messy way to go...But a certain birdie hot on his heels quickly grappled to the next rooftop and caught him before he could fall and go were so close."Thanks, me thinkin' that was the end for a second there." he said with the metallic voice the mask offered."No one should die that way." Robin masked eyes held an expression he couldn't quite shrugged it off."We are stuck until someone rescues us." he said."And i either knocked every other Titan unconcious,stuck them to walls,or both..." he continued."Can't you teleport us?" Robin grinned under his mask."İ could but you'd have to get real close." he said,you could just hear his grin,even through the voice scowled,again,he was so cute when he was angry."Just get us safely to the ground,Red." Robin 'Red' couldn't help but smile at his nickname."Okay,hold on my pretty birdie." said Red X scowled deeper,this time with a pink blush on his face,secretly pleased with his nickname,but Red didn't have to know that.

Red X teleported them to the front of the jewelry store."So kid, wanna go at it again?" Red said."İ promise i wont almost die on you again." he added already had a few birdarangs and his bo-staff on his two teenagers fought once again.İt was like a dance of some sorts.

The black-clad teen brought out some shuriken's,and threw them at the birdie of his then he threw an adhesive 'X'.The colorful teen was surprised,the meta-humans and even alien wasn't able to dodge shook it off and threw two of them this poor birdie had no chance of dodging,and got stuck to the wall."See ya' later, thanks for saving me back there,i wouldn't like being a human-pancake that much." he said,and teleported out of there.

Robin heard a groan.İt was wasn't bound,that meant they would be home soon."Raven!" he looked at him and then enveloped him in her dark magic,freeing then saw Cyborg wake up and aid Starfire,who had woken up after he shouted "Raven!".He himself went to free Beast Boy,who hadn't even been unconcious,and was everyone was free,they went and Beast Boy played video games,Starfire played with Silkie,Raven read a book and Robin read a book as went to bed short after,Robin later then the others.

After all the Titans had woken up and had breakfast,they went to investigate the jewelry store where the heist had taken took the R-cycle while

everyone else went in the they arrived there,they asked what had been stolen."Didn't you see what the thief stole?" the commisioner asked with an eyebrow raised."İt was a keychain,yes?" asked Starfire."That is correct." replied the commissioner."But what confused us was that it had an 'X' and a little robin on it." the commissioner Titans' eyes widened."What could that mean?"Cyborg asked."We do not know is the reason we called you here,besides that this place is small and not that important." the commissioner answered."But you will tell the owner to update the security,right?" Cyborg asked."They're dumb if they don' since we don't want to be dealing with keychain heists again,and any kind of heist for that matter,we will." answered the commissioner."That keychain was made of gold and silver.İ think it is worth might just be me,though." Raven said in her monotone voice,sarcasm dripping off her words like ,she turned around,looking at Robin who looked lost in ,he spoke up."That could mean he's going to take down the other Titans..." he trailed off,talking more to himself than anything."Even Robin is 's go home before the world ends." said Cyborg snapped out of his trance and awkwardly said "Yes...?".And sheepishly walked towards his parked rest of the Titans went towards the T-car,tailing behind their leader.

Raven had known Red X had something for Robin,and it was pretty ,to be was a little fire before that, way he looked at Robin,and always seemed to spare him for she was hesitant to inform her fellow bird-themed was afraid this thing Red had for Robin was just a temporary crush,she didn't want someone who she considered a brother get when she could prevent it,to a ,knowing Robin(and sharing a mind-link with him) he would probably take it as a threat and be as paranoid as humanly possible and didn't know what to do for the first time in a long ,she decided not to all,Red X had helped them a few times,hadn't he?

Beast Boy wondered what this was about,was Red X gonna kill them?Do what he did yesterday?Did...Could Red X have a crush on Robin?!Man,this was so cool!He would totally tell Cyborg about this!Or...Maybe keep it a secret and watch as things progressed?Yea,that would work maybe Red X would even become a Titan,like Jinx!No...Red X doesn't like choosing sides,he would just occasionally help ,it's fine either way.

Cyborg couldn't wrap his mind around why on planet Earth Red X would steal that among all the diamond,gold,silver and other material rings,necklaces and bracelets!Could he actually like Robin?...No again,he saved Robin's butt back when Chang went psycho on figured Robin could do the thinking,since he was so eager back at the crime went to ask Beast Boy if they could play Mega-Monkey was so uncharacteristic of him,but something told him not to intervene and pry that much.

Starfire was wondering why the Red X would steal that of all the other things in the jewelry store,she was genuinely concerned for her cuddled with Silkie as she thought of why Red X had done had done the flirting with her,but he didn't seem interested in her at all he?...İt wasn't uncommon in Tamaran,so why shouldn't it be on Earth?But,is it right for a thief and hero to like eachother?She had heard the Batman and the thief named Catwoman were did Robin like Red X?Or was she just assuming?She went back to petting her precious Silkie.

To say that Robin was confused,was an did Red X mean?Was he going to kill the other Titans?Capture them?Capture or kill him?Join them?What did he want?Was it just a coincidence?İt couldn't be.İt was too specific to be a would have to confront the thief,then.

He wondered if the Titans got the right message.İf not,birdie would get really paranoid,and he didn't like seeing his birdie stressed out like usually went patrolling at this would have to confront his birdie.

 **İ know some characters are a little (or too) OOC,you can criticize me,i want to correct my ,should i continue?You like it?**


	2. İ need help :(

**i manage my stories on mobile and a few (ALOT) of words seem to dissappear.İ believe this message will be distorted too.İ am sorry,but before i can find a way to prevent that or use the computer instead the chapters and stories will be illegible.İ apologize.**

 **Sincerely,a distressed author.**


End file.
